


Horny for Soccer

by FireLordIroh



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cock Slut, Collars, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Fucking, Orders, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireLordIroh/pseuds/FireLordIroh
Summary: Was supposed to be a soccer au I just got horny. I'm so sorry to anyone who reads this. It's 4am. I will not remember doing this when I was up, so never bring this up, thanks.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Horny for Soccer

Trini Gomez did not like Kimberly Hart. This was a fact known by everyone in the California High School Soccer League. They fared very well against each other, both got offers from many different colleges, both girls chose to go to UCLA, but neither knew.

-

On the first day of practice, Kim and Trini saw each other and immediately started to fistfight, almost putting both players out of commission for the season, or, well, at least a few weeks. They still got enough punches in to have to be benched for three days of practice. When Kimberly and Trini were cleared to participate in the practice, Trini just wanted Kim to kick the ball in the direction of the goal, so she could block, but last second Kim passed the ball to someone open. The coach figured out what was going on by the fifth week of practice, he was so done with this. He needed good defense and a good offense, that’s why Zordon chose them. They complement each other nicely.

Zordon gave the girls instructions to go to an escape room thinking it would be a team activity. Technically it was a team activity, just not a whole team activity. Zordon was getting out of this without lying directly to anyone. 

-

The escape room was cool, but where was everyone else. Kim wondered if they were just late when the door opened and someone was shoved in, Trini Gomez. Even Kimberly had to admit the girl was hot, completely aggravating, but hot. Kim wondered if she could get some good rivalry sex out of this. She heard the door lock ‘Wait, no. That can’t be everyone.’ Kim was stuck here for a good two hours and she was terrible at puzzles, so timer running out was the best bet.

“So, princesa, are you any good at puzzles” It was as if Trini could read Kim’s mind. 

“Not really. I was thinking of just wasting time until the timer goes off.” Kim shrugged. As if she had a plan. She was thinking way too much about how nonchalant she was acting. “I can think of a way to pass the time.” Kimberly, being the impulsive one, stepped into Trini’s space and for once Gomez #5 looked off her game. If it didn’t look so cute, she would tease her about it. She’ll just have to get her back with the pleasurable kind of teasing. 

“Fuck me” Now, Kim didn’t take Spanish at all, in any grade, but she recognized a few phrases from some more adventurous travels. “Now, Kim,” Oh, Trini knew she had translated the Spanish phrase.

“You don’t get to make the demands here, babygirl. Now, do I have your consent to ravish you to my desire?” Kim was always one for some sexy consent. It helped that Trini had shivered at her words and nodded. Kim shook her head, “Verbal, please?”

“Yes, you have my consent.”

“Consent to what, babygirl?” Kim needed this to be clear, she usually wasn’t one to specify this much when asking for consent, but they are teammates, if Trini regrets this at all it could interfere with her job. It also seemed that Trini found the nickname and the more dominant role Kim was taking, more than happy to give up her control to Kim. That’s what Kim liked.

“Consent to ravish me to your desire, Papi,” Kim growled at the new nickname, but Trini had seen hate in Kim’s eyes before and her eyes only shined with lust and desire.

“That's what I like to hear, babygirl.” Kim was ready to make her move, but first, “safeword? Verbal and nonverbal.”

“Teletubby and pinching.” Trini knew they weren’t the weirdest choices, but she liked them and Kim just broke her facade a bit breaking out into a smile.

“Good girl.” For some reason as badass as Trini thought herself to be and how she was perceived, she really enjoyed the praise when it was coming from Kim. She had always been on top in the past, but here, now. She was putty in Kim’s hands. She didn’t even put up much of a fight. 

Kim started off by dropping Trini’s hands, looking her in the eyes seriously, looking for any trace of doubt. Unsurprisingly, she found none. Kim leaned in to capture Trini’s lips into a soft kiss, reassurance that she wanted this.

Trini found herself wanting both the rough and the soft sides to #14. That couldn’t be right. They were enemies. This was just a good fuck for both of them. No, that’s not right either of them could find any girl on campus to bring back to their apartments. Trini felt herself whine, whine! Trinity Gomez just fucking whined when Kimberly broke the kiss. Kimberly just smirked and continued with her promised ravaging. Already having the consent she needed and the words and actions to know if she needs to stop, Kimberly decided to ask a different question, “You ready for me, babygirl?”

“I’m so wet for you already, Papi. Why don’t you see for yourself?” Who was Kim to deny Trini of that? Kim pushed her fingers past the leg of Trini’s athletic brand short shorts that really showed off her ass. Kim was pleased when she felt how wet Trini really was.

“You’re so good for me, babygirl.” Trini wanting to be ravished, as Kim had promised her, was even willing to beg.

“Papi, plea-” The words died as she heard the escape room door open, “HEY YOU CAN’T DO THAT IN HERE! Play the game or go home!” 

At the same time, both girls answered, “Go home.” Kimberly leaned in waiting for Trini to shiver at her closeness, “You’re coming with me in my car, you’re going to tease yourself in my passenger seat. Get yourself all ready for Papi. Then when we get to my apartment, we’re going to cum.” 

Trini nodded with vigor. Followed Kim to her car and once she was buckled and set into the seat, Trini started to tease herself as those were Kim’s orders. Trini was both anticipating and dreading the day that she disobeyed Kim. Wait the day there’s not going to be any other day. Well, let’s see if she’s good enough of a fuck for me to bottom for her forever. Wait- forever- Trini was surprised by how much her opinion of Kimberly had changed. Kimberly who could give her orders. Be the top she truly needed.

Kim reached over to double-check Trini’s seat best with a flimsy “Safety first.” She checks the belt and after swipes, her fingers under Trini’s waistband until their hands meet. Kimberly grabbed Trini’s hand to pull her to a stop. Kim growled, “I said, teasing. Retract your hands!” Trini knew she always had a choice, but it was so much better when Kim ordered her and she just obeys blindly like a good bottom. “Keep your hands up like that for the rest of the drive.”

Kim did not take kindly to being disobeyed. Luckily, they were sent home by that prude of an escape room worker. Kim could find all of her proper tools when they got there. When Kim sees that Trini hasn’t moved at all for the whole duration of the drive since Kim ordered it, Kim decided to have a bit of leniency, just because Trini is new. New? She’s not going to be a more than once fuck. I just want to know what rivalry sex with the biggest, best, eager bottom she’s ever met. We’ll see how she fares afterwards. Hopefully, she can’t even walk when I’m done. Kim licks her lips in anticipation. “Good girl,” she gives Trini a small peck on her lips, “don’t think I forgot your teasing mess up. Papi needs to teach you a lesson. One you won’t be able to forget.” Kim leads Trini to her apartment, none of her sex daze faded, only grew.

“Pa- Papi? Can you ravish me, as you promised? I’ll do anything, please, just make me cum.”

Kim was surprised that the girl asked so openly but nodded nonetheless her dominant mask cracked slightly. The mask was immediately repaired the second she looked back at the bed, she had to do a double-take. Trini was already naked on her bed, in position, already knowing what’s to come. Kim, in her head, makes an exception for Trini. She undressed, went to the bed, and presented herself. All ready for Kim. Kim didn’t even have to say a word. Kim was very impressed. She’ll have to ask about that later.

Now, was the time to fuck. Kim grabbed the strap-on and put it on. She prepared Trini, only a little, her good little bottom liked it a bit rough, she did want to make sure that she wasn’t misreading anything, “You like it rough, babygirl?” 

“Yes, Papi.”

She’s even getting better at the verbal answers. Remembering the punishment she owed the smaller girl, Kim smacked her ass hard “Count!”

“One!” Good, she seems to know all of my commands. Trini might just be staying around a bit longer. “Two!”

“Good girl, you’re taking this all so well. You’re taking your punishment good for Papi?”

“Of course, I’m your little slut. I’d do anything for Papi.” Kim likes this, Trini seemed to know everything Kim wanted without Kim having to train her. “Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven!”

“Good girl, only three more to go. These are going to be even harder, you ready baby girl?”

“Yes, Papi.” Kimberly started to catch on, Trini was separating Kimberly Hart, soccer teammate, and Kimberly Hart, dominant Papi in her head. That means no calling Trini, Trini. They need to separate their work and sex lives, especially if this were to continue. Who was either of them trying to fool? They both never wanted to part, staying in this bed for days. This would for sure be happening again. 

“Who’s my little slut?”

“I am! I am, Papi.” 

“Good slut.” Trini didn’t even know how good degradation felt until Kimberly uttered those words. Trini noticed Kim hasn’t said anything about talking, so she would assume free speech. Kimberly was always wanting to go by free speech in her sex life. It made her able to hear her bottoms thoughts without them having to worry about judgment. She wanted her bottom to feel just as good as she did. 

“Eight! Nine! Ten!” Trini almost forgot about the spanks. Each one sending a thrill through Trini. Trini decided that now that her punishment was over, she could voice her opinion, “Ravish me, Papi, I’m more than ready for you.”

“Free speech, always.” Kimberly wanted to make sure Trini knew that, seemed like she had caught on, but it needed to be clear.

“Thank you.” Trini loved voicing her thoughts in bed. Especially her delight. Trini liked it for the comfort reasons Kim did, never wanted to feel oppressed, just to be submissive.

“Ready? You have 5 seconds and it’s all going in. Voice if something is wrong or if there’s any pain at all.” 

“Yes.” 

When the strap-on first went in she felt Kim’s thighs on her ass soon after knowing that Kim was fully in, she moaned.

Kimberly, having taken a liking to Trini and her submissiveness she shouted a string of degrading sentences, “You’re such a slut for my cock, I bet you like that. You like having my cock in you as I’m destroying your pussy?” “Soon this pussy will no longer be yours, it will belong to me. Who owns your pussy?”

“You do Papi. You own your pussy. It was yours to take all those years ago, too.” Wait- What? Had she slept with Trini before? No. She couldn’t have. That would make sense. Has Trini been mine this whole time? Is that why we’re really rivals? She wants to be mine but she doesn’t think I want her back.

“I want you, babygirl. The whole you.” 

As Kim continues to pump in and out of Kimberly’s (Trini’s) tight, wet pussy, Trini starts to feel her orgasm coming, “Ki- Papi? Can I cum?” Kimberly would usually punish her for the slip, but Kim knew better, they had to exist in a professional setting. Having Trini meant different boundaries than she’s used to. She also doesn’t want Trini to know that she reduced the punishment amount from her set 100 to 10, just for Trini.

“Of course, babygirl. I just need you to keep enough energy for me to ride you all night.” If Kim telling her she could cum wasn’t what set off her orgasm, the riding part was for sure it. 

Trini orgasmed about 5 times before Trini was overstimulated and told Kim to take a break. In Kim’s mind that meant ‘stay lodged inside Trini until Trini wants her to start thrusting again.’ Trini gave a nod and Kim returned to her previous thrusting. “Papi?” Trini waited until she had Kim’s eye contact, “Use me for your pleasure. Cum just from fucking me with your cock”

“Are you sure? That’s going to hurt.” Kim knew that being that overstimulated and having someone pound into you can’t be pleasant.

“Yes, Papi, I’m sure. It will make me feel good. I’m just your little cockslut. I’m here for you to use me, fill my holes, and most importantly for you to degrade me to get yourself off. I belong to you and only you.” Kimberly has never been more sure in her life of anything. Kim starts slow, but hearing no signs of pain and only moans of pleasure, she goes back to her pace.

“Fuck, you’re such a good girl, knowing just what to say to get me going to get me to fuck your holes the way you want me to. You wanted me to ravish you fully, even past your point. You want me to take you with complete disregard for you and your safety all you care about is pleasing me. You don’t even care if you cum as long as I do, as long as I’m satisfied. You’d let me do anything to you if it would please me, wouldn’t you? Mhm. We already know that answer. How would you like it if I put you into a collar, show the whole world you’re my cumslut. That only I get to ravish you like this only I get to use you like the toy you are.”

“Yes Papi, anything you want. Harder, faster! Fuck.” Kimberly knew that Trini was cumming again, knowing that Trini had let Kim use her like this made her cum on the spot. Once Trini recovered just a little she spoke again, “Ride my face, Papi, I want to taste you.” 

Who was Kim to object to her precious submissive, so she hummed, “One second, babygirl. I’m going to go grab one of my spare collars.” Trini moaned just at the thought of wearing a collar, but wearing a collar and having Kimberly Hart ride her face, she thinks she came again. 

Kimberly was a bit shocked when she came back to the room collar in hard just to see Trini cum without even being touched. She came at the thought of pleasing me. “Good girl, now turn so I can put this on.” Kimberly always had spare collars lying around all different sizes, she’s very glad the collar safely fits on Trini’s once bare neck.

“Thank you, Papi. I’m ready.” With that Kimberly carefully sat down on Trini’s face. Trini was very skilled with her tongue. Kimberly had started to grind down on Trini’s face, still being mindful enough to not hurt the girl below her. Kim came once Trini had stuck her tongue in Trini’s entrance, but Trini seemed pleased by the fact that she could get some of Kimberly’s cum, but Trini was greedy and wanted more. If Trini wasn’t a good pussy licker, she would get punished. She still will be later, just not immediate. 

“You’re such a good cumslut always wanting more, go lick all of my cum up until you’re satisfied, if you stop before you’re satisfied, you’ll be in big trouble. Papi will be mad.” Trini hummed against her pussy causing Kim to cum again.

Trini was still licking Kim clean well into the next day until they both passed out onto the bed cuddled together, waking up together, eventually, they go on dates, make love more often than have sex, Kim proposes in the escape room it all started in and they get married on the soccer field they had their first rivalry match. 

The laws of nature:  
You can’t mention Trini without Kim being mentioned  
You can’t mention Kim without Trini being mentioned  
You can’t mention Kim and Trini without mentioning their love


End file.
